


"Heartbreak Boy."

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is always the best friend. Until he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Heartbreak Boy."

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off 5SOS's _"Heartbreak Girl."_ I did have the lyrics in there but I got rid of them.

-x-

Liam stirs awake as soon as he hears it. He turns over in his sleepy form and reaches over to grab his phone which is charging on his night stand, it’s also causing his brain to rattle; why is it so loud? Wrapping his fingers around the device, he squints through the harsh light at caller ID, he sighs, _‘not again!’_ This always happens, well, not always, maybe every two weeks, Zayn, his best friend, will call him at a Godforsaken hour on a Friday night while he sleeps and Zayn _knows_ he’s asleep. And it will always be the same fucking thing:

_“Perrie isn’t answering my calls or texting me back!”_

_“Leigh-Anne told Louis that she saw Perrie with that Max kid from school at the movies; do you think she’s cheating on me?”_

_“Perrie has a hickey on her neck that I didn’t give her.”_

And it goes on. He’s always complaining about ‘Perrie’ his ‘girlfriend’ and it drives Liam insane – he loves his best friend, but he doesn’t understand why Zayn is still with her – because Zayn will always call him crying and will tell Liam that his heart aches as he sobs into the receiver because he is so in love with her and he doesn’t know why she is doing it. It’s never ending. 

“’Lo?” He mumbles because it’s two o’clock in the morning and Liam has to be up for work at six. The sad part of this routine is Liam in used to it, he knows Zayn will either call him or throw little pebbles that sit in Liam’s backyard at his window until the brown eyed boy wakes up all soft and glassy eyed. He falls for it every time. He is so pathetically in love and it’s becoming a little ridiculous if he’s being honest.

“Li-Liam, I saw Per-Perrie with Ma-Max.” Zayn stutters out through a sob. 

Liam sighs and sits up, drags a lethargic hand over his face and leans against his headboard. Liam tries not to tell his best friend to give up on her, that she is no good for him and he should be with someone else – that someone else being him – but he doesn’t say that. He can’t say that though, no matter how much he wants to. 

“Where are you?” He manages, voice rough with sleep. Although he’s slowly falling back to sleep while he inquires about Zayn’s whereabouts.

“I’m at Lou-Louis’ party. She’s ignoring me.” 

He sounds heartbroken and Liam absolutely hates Perrie for making his best friend feel this way. No one should feel like this, especially when they’re in love; Liam would never make Zayn feel like this, he’d rather die than make the one person whom he wants to protect from the worlds horridness, feel like absolute shit. He sighs again and racks his brain for something smart to say. He’s blank. Hey, you can’t blame him, it’s two in the fucking morning! 

“Just, calm down, yeah.” Liam says. He can hear Zayn breathing deeply. It doesn’t sound like he’s at a party, he’s probably outside, smoking his way through a pack of smokes; which is what he does when he’s fretting over her. “Right, okay, just go back in, have a drink, go and find her,” he takes a deep breath for himself, it actually pains him to say this: “and just kiss her, with all you have. Okay? Everything will be fine.”

“Thanks Liam, thanks for being a friend.” Zayn says a lot calmer. 

Liam smiles weakly and sadly into the phone. “You’re welcome, Zaynie.” His voice is a little shaky but he doesn’t think Zayn notices and if he does the boy doesn’t say anything. “Come by the shop tomorrow, yeah?” 

Zayn laughs and it sounds light and worry free – which is how Zayn should sound all of the time – “yeah, okay. Bye Leeyum, I love you.” 

Liam smiles at the way Zayn pronounces his name and he tries not to let three simple words travel to his heart; but they always do, when Zayn says those words whenever they’re around their friends or around their families, they really don’t understand what they do to him. It’s like he’s complete, it’s everything he wants Zayn to say. 

“I love you too, Zaynie.” And then the line goes dead. 

Zayn and Perrie will be fine for another two weeks, but something will surely go wrong and Liam will be doing this all again, they’re just going around in circles. It’s exhausting, Liam doesn’t know how Zayn does it, seriously. Liam kinda think it’s like this; Zayn has never liked rollercoaster’s, doesn’t like how they’re fast paced and how they go up and down or sometimes loop-de-loop which doesn’t make sense, because Zayn’s motto for life is “enjoy the rollercoaster that is life.” Liam sometimes wonders if Zayn knows he’s on his very own _emotional_ rollercoaster? If Zayn had any awareness, he’d haul arse off said ride and enjoy his time with two feet planted to the ground. Metaphorically speaking of course. 

Liam makes it to work, he’s tired but that means he’ll sleep better tonight. It’s nothing much, just a simple Comic Book store his uncle owns on a semi-busy Wolverhampton street. It’s a comfort to be surrounded by comics he read while he was in primary school and comic books that bought Zayn to him. The atmosphere in the shop is somewhat comforting for Liam, he makes sure the radio is always on low, there are vinyl like racks which hold comic books by the thousands lining the back wall and a comfy area where people from all walks of life can sit and relax while they read a good Spiderman comic or they can just buy one; they’re always getting new ones and collectables in everyday.

Liam loves his job. 

While he sorts through the comics he thinks about Zayn; he always thinks about Zayn, but that’s what being in love is like right? You think about them all of time, you want to call them just to see how their day was or just to see what they’re thinking about and wonder if they’re thinking about you. And maybe you even change your hairstyle and the way you dress that day, hoping they’ll notice. 

Liam hopes Zayn will notice one day, see the truth. Liam can cure Zayn of his heartbreak. He’d treat Zayn right, he wouldn’t do any of the stuff Perrie does, because, well, he’s not Perrie and he just doesn’t do that, he’s Liam and Liam treats his boyfriends – even though there hasn’t been many – with respect and loyalty. Liam imagines what it’d be like to hold Zayn while they watch the _Batman_ movies and feed each other pieces of popcorn. Giggle about Robins tights and share kisses because they’ve seen a certain part of a movie they’d be watching so many times they don’t need to watch it to know what happens. While he’s laying in bed at night, his mind will drift into what their future might look like, what Sunday mornings would bring them, laying in bed wrapped in each other’s arms until their two children – yes, two – run in and demand cuddles before they want their breakfast. And when night falls, Zayn would read a comic as they lay in bed with their kids bundled up in a soft blanket, watch their kids as they fall asleep to the soft sound of Zayn’s voice before the carry one each and put their son and daughter to bed in the respectful beds. Yes, Liam has thought of all that stuff and maybe, if he keeps dreaming enough, it will happen. 

Zayn walks through the door as soon as _”Mirrors”_ by Justin Timberlake comes drifting through the speakers. Zayn doesn’t know this, but Liam has dedicated this song to him, well, the both of them. It speaks a thousand words and maybe one day, Zayn will really listen to the lyrics and feel the same way. That he’ll figure out he’s Liam’s mirror and the love of his life and , fuck, Liam would do anything for Zayn. Would go to the end of the Earth for him if he had to. 

“Hi Leeyum.” Zayn says coming up behind him.

Liam turns around and smiles at Zayn so widely his eyes crinkle. Zayn is dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a old worn out Batman t-shirt and a pair of black Nike trainers. His hair is floppy and product free and laying limply over his forehead. Eyes bright and smile dazzling; Liam falls in love a little more. The boy with raven coloured hair looks like he has stepped off the runway at Fashion Week where as Liam looks like he had crawled out of bed in his grey baggy jogging bottoms and plain white t-shit and a pair of old Converse shoes. 

“Is everything okay now?” He asks, because he is the best friend, but in reality, Liam couldn’t give a shit. 

Zayn just nods his head and makes his way over to where Liam is working. He’s quiet, which isn’t exactly unusual for Zayn but he’s being quieter than normal and Liam thinks that maybe everything isn’t okay with him and Perrie, but he tries not to get his hopes up. 

They don’t exchange many words but that’s okay because Liam and Zayn don’t need to talk to enjoy each other’s company. They’re happy to orbit around each other and share smiles; it’s perfect. It’s what Liam wants for the rest of his life but if Zayn never sees that, Liam is perfectly fine with having Zayn as his best friend because he can’t imagine his life without Zayn.

-x-

When Liam finally finished work, and after he locked up, the teenagers made their way to their favourite pizza restaurant to order their favourite pizza – Hawaiian with extra pineapple – so they could head over to Liam’s place and chill out while drinking their weight in Grape Fanta while watching the new _Ironman_ movie; Liam had been putting off watching it for about a month now because Zayn is always with Perrie nowadays, he’s actually surprised Zayn is with him now. He doesn’t say anything though, just in case he jinxes it. He’s so excited about this, it’s their thing, they saw the first two together so to watch the third one is mandatory. 

On their way to Liam’s, pizza and fizzy drink in hand, Zayn’s mobile cuts through their comfortable silence as they walk. Liam’s stomach drops, he knew who it was. He watches Zayn reach into his jeans pocket to retrieve his phone. He slides the bar across and puts the device against his ear.

Liam bites his tongue so he doesn’t say something stupid. He wishes he could, wishes he could tell Zayn he could be with him, but it seems useless, it would fall on death ears. It turns out, it wasn’t Perrie, but their friend Harry. Liam catches bits of the conversation and when Zayn’s face falls – Liam really hates it when his face falls like that – Liam knows.  
“Okay, I’ll be right there.” He says when they’re at Liam’s front door. 

Liam hides his sadness by acting casual, like his heart isn’t breaking. He fishes his key from his pocket and pops it into the keyhole. When he opens the door, Zayn finally opens his mouth after staring at his phone for a little bit longer than normal. 

“I’m sorry Li, I have to run.” 

Liam sighs, “what’s wrong?” His voice is monotone, he’s doesn’t want to let Zayn know he’s hurting inside.

Zayn bites his lip and drags a tired hand down his face, “Perrie is with Max again. I don’t know why she keeps doing it, I wanna know what I’m doing wrong. What am I doing wrong?” Zayn’s tone is pleading, he really wants to know.

Liam doesn’t know what to say to that. Well, he does, Zayn isn’t doing anything wrong, it’s Perrie who doesn’t seem to know how to keep her lips to herself and her legs closed. Did her mother not teach her anything?

“Just go, Zee.” He goes for instead, “everything will work out, it always does.” Liam smiles but on the inside, it hurts to say.

Zayn smiles and pockets his phone, “yeah. Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry though.” Zayn places a single kiss to the end of Liam’s nose and then he’s off. “I’ll call you tomorrow at ten.” He calls over his shoulder. Liam watches him walk down the street, shoulders slouched, like he doesn’t even believe his own words of reassurance. Liam tries not to cry as he walks into his house. It’s quiet, his parents working the late shift at the hospital and his sisters have their own places so he’s alone. Always alone. 

He walks past the living room and spots the _Ironman_ DVD sitting on the coffee table. He sighs sadly and keeps walking so he makes his way into the kitchen. He places the pizza and drink in the fridge; all of a sudden not feeling as hungry as he did when he left work. He really wishes Zayn would notice the way Perrie treats him. He wishes Zayn would realize _he_ is the one for him. 

He heads upstairs and makes his way to his bedroom. It’s not much, just a double bed pushed into one corner, a wardrobe in the other and a desk with a computer on it. He sighs and goes over to the desk so he can put his keys and wallet down. On the wall, he has one of those corkboards that you can pin things to, and his favourite picture of him and Zayn is up there. It’s from Liam’s birthday party; it was fancy dress and Liam dressed up as Batman. For weeks, Zayn wouldn’t say what he was going to dress up as, said it was “a surprise Leeyum.” So when his party finally came around, Zayn showed up as the Joker. Liam knew he had a crush on Zayn before but when he opened the door and saw Zayn with a off yellow crazy wig on, a white face, black eyes and red lipstick smeared over his lips, he knew he was in love; Zayn was the Joker to Liam’s Batman; even if they were technically “enemies.” Their smiles were beaming, heads pressed together and a bottle of beer in each other their hands, saluting into the camera. Liam was so happy that night, he fell asleep with a massive smiles on his face and a sleeping Zayn next to him.

He smiles at the picture and runs his finger down the still of Zayn, wishing Zayn was with him now. His eyes filled with tears as he stripped off and climbed into bed. He’s not ready to tell Zayn how he feels and he’s not ready to lose Zayn. It’s frustrating to say the least. 

-x-

When Zayn calls Liam at ten, he’s eating the pizza he bought the night before, nothing beats cold pizza for breakfast. He asks Liam if he can come over, he doesn’t sound like himself and it’s not really strange but when Zayn normally fixes things with Perrie, he sounds like himself, even if it’s for a little while. And Zayn never asks to come over; they’re best friends, they’ve been walking into each other’s houses without the other knowing for years. Liam obviously agrees and Zayn says he’ll be over in ten.

Liam finishes his mouthful of pizza before he goes upstairs to get dressed. He throws on a pair of black track suit bottoms and a Superman t-shirt along with a pair of socks. He brushes his teeth before heading downstairs to put the kettle on to make him and Zayn some tea. He knows how Zayn likes his tea and he can’t help but wonder if Perrie knows how Zayn likes his tea too. 

He had just finished putting milk in Zayn’s when the door opens. Zayn walks in with a solemn expression on his face, his eyes are a little puffy and he’s still wearing the clothes he had on last night. He walks straight into Liam’s arms. Liam wraps him up and gives a decent squeeze, they stay there like that for what seems like hours but it hasn't even been a minute. 

They pull apart and Liam knows something is wrong. He picks up their tea and walks into the living room and places the mugs on the coffee table. They both fall on to the sofa in a pile of limbs and Zayn spends no time fitting himself next to Liam. The teenager immediately pulls him closer. He’ll wait until Zayn is ready to tell him what’s wrong.  
It’s an hour later when Zayn finally speaks, an hour is a really long time to just sit and do nothing but Liam wasn’t going to rush him, and besides, he likes cuddling with Zayn. It’s not exactly the topic he wants to talk about but Liam goes with it because Zayn is his best friend, Zayn loves Perrie. 

“You know, I’ve completely forgotten about the day when I first met Perrie. Like, it’s not there anymore, I can’t recall it and that’s a bad thing. But, I remember when I first met you; a curly haired boy who was sitting under a tree with his nose stuck in the newest Batman comic.” Zayn smiles and so does Liam, thinking about that day when his life was turned upside down, but in the best of ways. “You were all curls and bright brown eyes and a cute nose, and when I saw what you were reading, I knew you were going to be the bestest friend I could have ever asked for. You were always there for me; through the rest of primary school and most definitely high school, times when I was called horrid names, you were there and let me cry into you school shirt. You’re still there for me to this day, telling me to follow my dreams and giving me advice when it came to Perrie and I can’t thank you enough.”

Liam blushes, “you don’t need to thank me Zee, it’s my job as the best friend to be there for you.” 

Liam just watches Zayn look at him. Does he have something on his face? In his teeth? Does his hair not look right? He always wants to be perfect for Zayn, but obviously he’s not perfect enough, if he was, Zayn would be with him but he’s not, he’s with Perfect Perrie. Well not perfect; cheating on your boyfriend isn’t a “perfect” thing to do, especially when you do it in full view of said boyfriend.

“You know last night when I said I didn’t know what I was doing wrong?” Zayn stops mid sentence to see if Liam knows what he’s talking about. When Liam nods his head quietly, Zayn continues. “Well, I found out last night.” 

Liam bites his lip and waits for his best friend to go on. “It was you.”

Liam’s mouth falls open because, what? “What?” And then he tacks on, “me?”

Zayn nods, “I realized last night that maybe the only reason why Perrie was doing those things is because she knew, she knew that I didn’t love her, even though I thought I did. She isn't the one for me. She was retaliating because I was always like “Liam this, and Liam that.” It was always you and she got fed up but I didn’t realize. But now I do, it’s you. Only you. Always you.”

Liam doesn’t know what to say. Is he hearing things right? He’s sure of one thing though, his brain has stopped working and it’s stopping him for talking. Fuck.

“Li, say something.” 

“W-wha-what are you trying to say?” 

Zayn smiles shyly, brings his hand up to Liam’s face to stroke a thumb over Liam’s cheekbone. Liam melts into the touch, something he’s been craving since last night. But this feels different than the other times they’ve touched each other. “I’m trying to tell you, I belong to you instead. You’re the one I want to spend the rest of my life with… I love you.”  
Liam nearly bursts out into tears because, what? These things only happen in movies, not in reality. Well, not in Liam Payne’s reality. He pinches himself, just in case, but ends up wincing because he isn't dreaming, he is in this moment, with a beautiful boy sitting in front of him, finally admitting what Liam has been wanting him to. Zayn was finally telling him how he felt. And it’s wonderful. Perfect. A dream come true.

Liam’s smile is brighten than the sun. “I love you too, fuck, I love you too.”

And then Zayn connects their lips and it’s everything Liam has dreamed of plus more. Zayn’s lips are slim and a little chapped but that adds to the feeling he’ll surely store away forever. He tastes like mint and smoke and chocolate; a weird combination but Liam loves it because it’s Zayn. 

Liam takes Zayn by the hips and pulls him on to his lap so he can wrap his arms around Zayn’s fit and slim body. He wants it all, he wants everything Zayn can offer him and he’ll do everything in his power to give the same back, plus more. Eventually, the need to breathe becomes too much and the teenagers part, leaning their foreheads on one another’s, eyes closed, smiles on their flushed faces. 

“Took you long enough.” Liam muses. Eyes crinkling beautifully as he smiles. 

Zayn giggles airily, “you knew, didn’t you?”

Liam opens his eyes, they connect with Zayn’s and it’s like something has clicked. Soul mates. Liam bites his lip and blushes a little bit. 

“Kinda, I mean, I knew she wasn’t the one for you; the way she treated you made me sick to my stomach, but I wanted to be the supportive best friend. Telling you what you wanted to hear or what you needed to hear, I just wanted to see you smile, you know? That smile where your eyes crinkle and you push your tongue against the back of your teeth. You deserve everything amazing in this world; and if you’ll let me, I’ll try to make you smile for the rest of my life.”

Liam finishes his speech and notices Zayn has tears in his eyes. He hopes they’re happy tears because if he has made Zayn cry, he’ll hate himself for the rest of his life; it’s the last thing he wants to do. Zayn wipes them away and kisses Liam again before he pulls away. 

“Why didn’t you say anything Liam?” 

Liam shrugs, “I was afraid you’d hate me and then never talk to me again; if being unhappy was what it took to have you in my life, then so be it. I’d rather be unhappy for the rest of my life than not have you in my life; it wouldn’t be the same if I didn’t have my comic book loving best friend by my side.”

Zayn’s smile is bright and Liam can see his tongue pushing against the back of his teeth. It’s the smile that makes Liam’s stomach flutter with butterflies, it’s the smile Liam wants to make appear on Zayn beautiful angelic face for the rest of his life.

“Did you know that I’ve got a song for us?” Zayn says. Liam just raises his right eyebrow quizzically. Zayn bites his lip, “ _Mirrors_ by JT.” 

Liam just kisses him, long and sweet, full of love. The boys smiled into each other’s mouth as they pulled away for air but soon kissed each other again. 

“I love you.” Liam whispered, his forehead pressed against Zayn’s once more.

Zayn sighs happily, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this probably sucks and the ending is crap but meh, I like it.


End file.
